<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three for a Girl by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030102">Three for a Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackbirds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Three" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  Part three of the "Blackbirds" series.  I'm reaching a bit to fit this to the rhyme--I hope you all will forgive me and like it anyway!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackbirds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three for a Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Three" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  Part three of the "Blackbirds" series.  I'm reaching a bit to fit this to the rhyme--I hope you all will forgive me and like it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimli admitted sheepishly that he might name his child Galadriel for a girl.  Or Thorin for a boy.</p>
<p>Legolas, seeming stunned at the idea, just blinked.</p>
<p>Merry and Pippin looked startled by the question--Pippin especially, since he was barely out of his tweens--but answered: Boromir for Pippin (which made Boromir smile), and Stella for Merry.</p>
<p>Frodo was quiet, but Sam had a few ideas. "Elanor for a girl... and maybe Frodo if it's a boy... begging your pardon, Master Frodo."</p>
<p>If the company found it odd that neither Boromir nor Aragorn contributed to the discussion, they said nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>